


Against all Odds

by ArtDreamer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Mixed Media, Panic Attacks, Social Media, True Love, figure skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtDreamer/pseuds/ArtDreamer
Summary: Originally, Yuzuru thought it was a great idea that he had a coffee with Zhenya.However, he found it a wrong decision. He was so frantic and scared.When he held her body in blood, the last thing he wanted was she left him in the world without her.*Zhenya was attacked by a crazy woman.*Yuzuru tried his best to take care of her.





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, I'm a new comer in ao3 and I just got my account few days ago. I have read so much yuzuzhenya fanfiction and I also want to write one. I have this idea for a long time while I don't have much free time until summer vacation. About one or two month ago, many people discuss about Zhenya and there were something bad words. So this story I try my best to depict the media and the influence of the rumors and crazy fans. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll update about twice a week. BTW English is not my first language so if you find some grammatical mistakes please forgive me. don't forget to leave comment for me please let me know what you think about this story!!<<<<3  
> *update:I'm so sorry that I think I can update two chapters a week originally. But I found it a little bit hasty so that the story might not as good as I think. So maybe I will see my writing progress to decide 1 or 2 chapters a week. I'm sorry and love all you guys ♡

1.  
It’s around midnight, and he was standing at the hospital corridor, just next to the operation room. The pain and remorse diffused in his ebony eyes, indicating the storming feelings in his brain, showing his worrying of the person who was undergoing the emergency surgery. There were some stains on his black shirt looking like dried blood. Though it was not easy to notice these blood stains, they actually existed. He buried the pale face in his hands; heartbreaking tears shed down his face, through the apertures between his fingers, to the floor, causing some water stains. As the time went by, in the end of the corridor, a middle-aged man was running at his direction, the worry and fury could be seen on his face.  
“What’s going on Yuzu, how about Zhenya? Oh gosh, you look terrible!” Brian asked.  
Yuzuru stopped crying, looking up to see Brian, “Zhenya was attack by a woman. Doctor said she lost too much blood; the knife thrust so deep...they’re trying their best to deal with it…” Yuzu took a deep breath, compelling himself to calm down.  
“Damn it!” Brian cursed. That’s the first time Yuzu heard Brian use bad languages at that loud voice.  
“Who did that?” he asked  
Yuzuru shook his head slightly, “We have no idea but a crazy woman. I’ve call the police and hotel staff, and they may find that person through the monitors.”  
They remained in silence. After a few minute, Brian asked: “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t get hurt, I just worry Zhenya.”After a few seconds of silence, Yuzuru spoke again, “It’s my fault…I hadn’t said yes to her invitation to go out, she would haven’t got hurt…I failed to protect her…” He clenched his teeth.  
He went on: “Brian, Zhenya still can compete next season, right?”

This sentence consumed all his courage.

Brian moved his lips as if he wanted to say something, but eventually, he just tapped at Yuzuru’s shoulder with a complicated expression.  
Well, Brian wasn’t sure whether she could compete next season. If she could recover and she didn’t hurt her feet, he thought it possible.  
After a long silence, Brian spoke again.  
He sight, and said: “Don’t worry, she will be fine… I’m going to inform Zhenya’s mom, Yuzu, could you wait here alone?”  
“It’s alright, you go ahead, Brian.”

*

Yuzuru thought that was a great idea that he and Zhenya walked out of the hotel to get some coffee of Starbucks around the corner, because it has been a long time since they had a coffee together last time. Owing to the annoying tabloids, their relationship has been speculated by their fans. One year ago, Zhenya move to Canada to train under Brian; it was her determination and perseverance that made her coach changing a success. However, last whole year, the media, the press, and the fans, were endlessly discussing about her motivation to change the coach; for what?  
For Brian’s coach ability? Or for TCC’s resources? Or for a change and a chance? Or…for him, Medvedeva has a love struck of Olympic gold medalist Yuzuru Hanyu —media trying to dig out?  
She had been suffering from the pressure. Media were magnifying her words in the interview; once she couldn’t be the top of the podium, haters started saying something nasty; once she didn’t perform well, she would receive the remarks like ”national traitor” from some figure skating fans in her nation. All she had undertook were so intolerable and heartbreaking.

Yuzuru saw her tears, however, he could just talk to her in private occasions. These rumors were the last thing they needed.

Finally, the tough season ended, and the rumors were going to calm down. In the ice show, they have more time spent with each other—while they trained in the same rink; without the pressure of competition, they tried to go back to the good old days—because they felt awkward with each other after the tabloid coverage, and both of them wanted to stop this. They started to hang out together as before; they both attended some group activities, like picnicking or else.  
Yuzuru missed the days that he spent with Zhenya so much; he missed her laughter, her clever eyes, her rose-colored lips, and her unique voice—especially when she called his name.  
Everything was going to be better, as if there hadn’t been any alienation between them in this year.

Until today—it was out of their expectation that a lunatic woman would dash out and attack Zhenya at the corner. At that time, Yuzuru caught Zhenya’s falling body. His body shivering, he held her cold body, pressing against her wound—he would never forget the temperature of her blood.

The warmer her blood was, the colder her body was.

Fury and fear bubbled up under his seemingly calm surface; he was desperate to stop blood shedding. In a split second, he felt the whole world fall in silence, bustle and hustle getting farther and farther. Everything had gone, only his heart ponding and the dark red color from her feeble body left.  
However, next moment, the world was filled with noises and screams again; sun shone as usual, winds blew as before, and crowd gathered around them as if people were inherent onlookers.

Yuzuru failed to stop the crowd’s screams and their attempts to take a picture of them. He knew letting people take pictures would make chaos on the internet while he had no time to consider about that. He forced himself to stop being frantic, take a deep breath and call the ambulance and the police first, and then knelt down to put Zhenya on the ground, lifting up her waist where she get hurt in order to slow down the bleeding and pressing her wound with the other hand, calling her name:

“Can you hear me? Zhenya? Hold on, hold on, the ambulance soon will come.”

“I’m so scared… Yuzu…will I die? ...” Her breath was getting shallow.

Her blood shed faster.

And his heart ached.

“You will be fine Zhenya…I’ll be there for you, you will be fine, we will be fine…I promise!” His voice was quivering and his vision getting vague on account of the tears of panic.


	2. chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm back!!! I'm happy for so many hits!!! It's above of my expectation<<<<3 That means a lot to me. Thank you for your support.  
> This chapter is composed of some Zhenya feelings, to the media, to the rumors, to the speculation she faced. Also, there is Yuzuru's reaction to Zhenya after the surgery.  
> I have to put first that I used some strong sentences and strong words, including even nasty comment. They're blunt. I'm sorry if they make you feel uncomfortable. But I think that's the best way I can express Zhenya's despair and her broken heart and the netizens', haters' attitude. Hope you guys enjoy this story and don't forget leave comments for me:))))))

2.  
“You’re Miss. Medvedeva’s family?” The light of the sign of the operation room eliminated, and the doctor walked out. Well, the doctor spoke in Japanese, so Yuzuru answered: “No, we’re not her family, her mother is in Russia, but we had informed her, and she will be here soon or later. Brian is her coach and I’m her friend.”

“Doctor, how about Zhenya?”

“She lost so much blood that she needed a blood transfusion. Now she has no big problem and we had stitched up the wound. She needs to prevent from pulling her waist and the infection. We must observe her wound cautiously because her wound is deep and that’s easy to get infected… You can visit her now while she may still under anesthesia and in deep sleep.”  
“Thank you, doctor.” Yuzuru and Brian walked to the VIP ward and talked about the whole incident.

“Oh, I rarely forget that bunches of press and reporters besiege the hospital. You two had been pictured and the whole internet is on fire. You had better stay in hospital for a while because the paparazzi may bother you.”  
The media, once again, Yuzuru can barely imagine what they would say about him and Zhenya.

Zhenya had already been hurt, and it was brutal that she had to handle the press.

He would tackle the mess.

Yuzuru stopped, he saw the two policemen stand in front of them. One of the police spoke: “Excuse me, Mr. Hanyu, we’re the police assigned to tackle this attack case. If you have time, could we take a statement from you?”  
“Well, I really want to help you, but could you please wait for a minute? I really want to check out Zhenya…she may wake up any time and I have to stay with her.”  
Two policemen exchanged nods and said: “If Miss. Medvedeva wakes, we can ask for her doctor’s consent and we can take statements from both of you together.”  
Yuzuru confessed after a few minutes consideration, and they got to the ward together.  
When they entered the ward, they saw a white bed, a fragile girl slept with many machines and monitors connected to her. 

That was Zhenya, a girl who should deserve all happiness instead of pain like this.

He didn’t know what happened to him. What make his mouth bitter? Why he couldn’t help weeping?

But one thing he could tell: Zhenya was lying here, and she needed him.

Yuzuru nearly stumbled as if all of his energies were drained. His heart ached when seeing her; her dark brown hair hung down loosely; her fair skin looked translucent; her lips were dry and pale while Yuzuru could remember how rosy they used to be. He slowly walked to her bed, sat down, slightly held her lily-fingered hand in his palm, and caressed her cold cheek with the other hand. His body shuddered when he touched her, trying to warm her up by his temperature; he leaned down and slightly put his head on the bed next her shoulder, and mumbled: “Zhenya…you’re safe…you will be fine…why are you? I hope I got hurt, rather than you….” Tears streamed down his face, wetting her hair.  
Until now, the fact that she was still alive started to make him relieved a little bit; holding her hand again let him feel grateful—God hadn’t taken her away from him.  
“Zhenya, I’m holding your hand…I’m so afraid that I will lose you… ” His voice was hoarse.

Full of care, worry, and affection.

He didn’t know when Brian and police went out.

*

“Stay away from Yuzuru! Or next time, you will not only get hurt!”

She could practically hear that woman’s grumble, her harsh voice haunting on her mind.  
The woman thrust a knife into her body; Zhenya could feel her bleeding. And it hurt, hurt a lot, as if the knife was tearing her apart from her love.  
After she fell down, there were so much people run through her mind: her mom, grandma, her father. Her friends, Katya, Wakaba, Alina, Jason, Gabby and so many her skating friends…oh there was even Eteri…and, the man she admired—even somehow liked, Yuzuru…  
That was a little bit strange because their relation became strained and awkward last year. But she could remember every time they needed each other and what they had done to help each other. They were sweet memories…all of them made her feel great.  
Now she could hear Yuzuru calling her name; she always loved his gentle voice— especially when he called her name.  
She couldn’t help but feel scared.  
She was frightened that she would never hear his voice again.  
Everything was getting faded, becoming block and empty. Gradually, nothing was left, nothing she could feel, including his voice.  
Out of terror and other complex emotions, she remembered she’d asked Yuzuru whether she would die.  
She could barely remember his eyes, they were fill with pain and frantic, and something else Zhenya didn’t know. His hot tears seemingly wetted her face, he said that they would be fine, she would be okay…and then, Zhenya choose to trust him.

“Zhenya…I’ll be there for you…”

Her world became sheer dark.

*

In her deep dream, lots of things bumping up.

“TO EVERYONE’S ASTONISHMENT: KING＆QUEEN of THE ICE: Yuzuru Hanyu is DATE with Evgenia Medvedeva”

“…they have already prepare a new house in Toronto, and they’ll company each other day and night…”

No, it was not true.

“…Medvedeva is the one that makes all dramas, she wants to get fame from her and Yuzuru’s gossip…”

“…she has deleted her photos with Yuzu, why does she act like a bi**h attaching to him…”

No, she didn’t want to do these.

“…I do know why she chose Canada, because of HANYU! ...”

“…she is the nation traitor! She abandon her coach and move to Canada…and we all know that northern American countries aren’t our friends…”

“…she asked Eteri why didn’t she kept Alina in junior for one more year…oh, that’s so selfish! How could she said these words? ...”

No, that wasn’t what she really meant!

“…her time has already gone! She will never be top female skater in Russia…”

“…she is so dramatic, in all aspects, maybe she is the DRAMA queen on the ice…”

Stop it! Stop it! Please stop all of this…she couldn’t take it anymore…

“…Yuzuru won’t like her, or even befriend with her any longer because Yuzu hates dramas…”

No! He wouldn’t do this and their relationship wound't end up as they said…he had promised he wouldn’t leave her alone…

But now, she just felt helpless.

*

“Yuzuru, don’t you change your shirt? They are full of blood stains. I have brought your T-shirt here.” Brian tapped at Yuzuru’s shoulder, asking him carefully.  
“Thank you Brian, but Zhenya looks uncomfortable as if she’s in a nightmare…”he paused: “I won’t leave until she wakes up.” He tucked her hair scattering on her face behind her ears.  
Brian sighted, and said: “Well, Zhenya wouldn’t like you look terrible. I know you want to take care of her, but you should sort yourself first so that you can look after her without worries behind.” Yuzuru considered for a while, and then compromised.  
He finished his changing as soon as possible, and then sat back to the chair next Zhenya’s bed, avoiding her VP lines and holding her hand.  
After a few minutes later, Zhenya stop tossing and turning. Then, He could see her browns frown, tears rolling down from her closed eyes, and her lips open; she choked by her sip.  
“Zhenya! You okay? Brian! Call the nurse!” Yuzuru shouted.  
“Okay, let me find the EMO...Where is the EMO????????” Brian screamed out confusedly.  
“It’s NEXT to you!!!QUICKLY!!!!!” Yuzuru roared when he saw Zhenya cough harder and harder. Fortunately, Brian found the EMO and pressed it to call nurse.

However, they didn’t notice that when they are in a spin, Zhenya stopped coughing and opened her eyes slowly.


	3. chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhenya is going to open her eyes......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone:)) after a long long long time, I finally find the time to update a new chapter!! Well, I'm very sorry for stop the update for so long(crying face) and also the new semester of college is going to start(oh my). As a freshman, there are bunches of things to be dealt with:D  
> As for something had happened on my last chapter, I feel sorry for the readers who feel uncomfortable but I also appreciate for you guys supports and love <3333 Thanks for reads and kudos and your comments. They mean a lot to me:D Well, because of my late and procrastination, you might forget some details of the previous chapter( lmao   
> Please leave your kudos and comments below. Always love you guys~<3333

3.

“…Yuzu…what is it...” Zhenya’s voice was hoarse, and she couldn’t sit up by herself because her wound. After a second, she realized that she was in the hospital.  
Yuzuru stared at her face, his expression was complicate, mixed with worry, joy, caring, and something else. He stepped forward, carefully moved his lips and asked incredulously: “Zhenya? You awake…” Then, trembling, he reached one hand, caressing her cheek softly.  
“…Yes…I’m awake…you okay? Did you get hurt? ...” She gave him a feeble smile, asking in concern.

She hadn’t died?

Thanks god, give her one more chance to depict his silhouette with her eyes, to feel his gentle voice.

“I’m fine…you lost so much blood…I’m worried sick.” He tried to hold back a whimper, but in vain.  
“I’m frightened…and I feel sorry…I failed to protect you…” He felt something soft on his lips: that was Zhenya’s finger, which stopped his words.  
“Never talk like that…it’s not your fault…” Tears rushed to her eyes.

Did she really deserve all his care and worry?

Was she good enough to stand with Yuzuru Hanyu?

Was she an eligible friend?

Or, she just involved him in the drama? And let him taste the flavor of remorse?

Maybe that woman was right; she should stay away from him. Otherwise both of them might finally get hurt.

Zhenya didn’t notice Yuzuru’s react to her crying; he carefully swept her rolling tears with his warm fingers, then caressed her cheeks as if he wanted to confirm he had cleared all her tears.   
“What’s wrong? Zhenya? Did you feel any uncomfortable?” His voice pulled her out of her contemplation.  
“Excuse me.” Doctor and nurse walked into the ward, disturbing Zhenya’s reply.  
Doctor checked Zhenya’s body conditions, and Brian went out the ward while Yuzuru insisted that he should be her side.  
After the check, doctor announced: “At present, your conditions are stable, and you should beware your wound and nurse will change your dressing. We’ll observe your condition in these 48 hours and see if you have a fever resulted from the wound.” This time, he spoke in heavy accent English.  
Zhenya said thank you to doctor. Before he left, he turning back as if he forgot something.  
“Oh, Miss Medvedeva, there are two policemen waiting on the corridor; they asked my permission to take a statement from you, and I refused. The thing you need most is to rest sufficiently.” Then he left, giving her no chance to say anything.  
After doctor leaving, both of them fell in silence. Zhenya just felt tired and numb. She didn’t want to talk the incident with Yuzuru now. Suddenly, Yuzuru spoke.  
“You want anything?” Yuzuru asked as if he could do anything for her.  
“Thank you Yuzu… for everything. I need nothing but some rest. You have undergone a lot today, too. You should go back and take some sleep.” Her eye rested on her drip syringe, avoiding his eye contact. Her desire to him by her side surpassed everything; she was so scared, hurting and helpless. She was afraid that there would be another crazy woman run out and hurt her again.  
She needed him, but she couldn’t ask him to stay.  
“He had already spent so much time on you; he had his ice show, his training...we should go back to last season we kept distance so that we could focus on our own skating and no one would get hurt…” Zhenya told to herself.  
She had to let him go; she didn’t blame her wound on him but herself. Haters said one thing right: it was she that made all chaos.  
If she had stayed away from Yuzuru, she wouldn’t have been hurt and he wouldn’t have involved in this mess.  
She held back her tears, trying to wear a smile on face: “You go, I’ll be right…”  
Nevertheless, Yuzuru just shook his head slightly, holding her hand: “I won’t leave until you fall asleep.” His tone was gentle but firm.

Zhenya didn’t know he had said he wouldn’t leave until she waked up.

Then he also wanted to look her falling sleep.

It was impossible that he leave her alone like that.

He helped her lie back to bed and tuck her in, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“Don’t worry Zhenya, I’ll take care of you. There is nothing you have to deal with. Just sleep and I’ll be there.”  
His words soothed her pain a little bit.  
Sometimes, Zhenya opened her mouth trying to say something. But once she met his warm eyes, all words disappear into his loving smile.  
His palm was hot, warming up her hand as if she felt her heart was filled with warm spring.  
She couldn’t resist all his caring; she was even unwilling to part with him.  
She quietly hold back his hand, and close her eyes.  
Maybe it was only just a dream; maybe next time she open her eyes, he would be nowhere in sight.  
Before the dream shattered, please let her enjoy his fondness and caring one last time.  
All things faded away, her conscious was getting vague. The last thing she could remember before sinking into sleep was Yuzuru’s voice.  
He was mumbling her name.

*

“How about statement?” The policeman asked.  
“Well, doctor refused our requirement. I think it reasonable. After all, Miss Medvedeva just awakened; she needs rest.” The other policeman said.  
“Oh my…how this happened! Mr. Hanyu and Miss. Medvedeva have offended anyone?”  
“I don’t think so. Hanyu is famous and he’s well-bred, let alone Medvedeva. She is not even a Japanese!” While she was attacked in Japan.  
“Maybe we can talk with Hanyu first.”  
“I hope this case could end as fast as possible. It have made huge influence on the net. Network citizens are talking about foreigners’ security in Japan. Also, owing to Miss. Medvedeva’s fame and specialty, more and more people follow her wound and the investigation of this case. ”  
The two police went back to the ward. They knocked the door, no one answering. After a few second of consideration, they decided to open the door directly.   
While opening the door; they stiffed in front of the entry.  
All they could see is a sleeping beauty with her knight holding her hand, sitting beside her, and falling to dream with her. Both of them looked peaceful and sweet as if they were slept in a different lovely world only made for them.  
“Oh… they look like a great couple. That girl is blessed…she is loved.” One of the policeman said in whisper, for fear of disturbing their sleep.  
Hearing his words, the other policeman start pondering, murmuring: “Great couple…great couple…” As if he nearly remembered something important.  
Suddenly, a shriek of phone call tore apart the atmosphere. Polices picked up their phone quickly and went out the ward in case that they disturb Yuzuru and Zhenya.  
The phone call was from police station.  
“What do you say? You have found the knife of this criminal?” The police shoot out in surprise, which earned an angry stare from the nurse.  
“Yeah, we found it. It was abandoned in a trash can at the park near the first scene.”  
“And we found the monitor records, videos and pictures from onlookers. Everyone here is watching them.”  
“That sounds great! Maybe we can get this case down soon or later.”  
“Do you guys get the statement from the victim?”  
“Nope, we got nothing yet. Hey, that poor girl needs rest, and Mr. Hanyu insisted he stay with her. Maybe after tomorrow, we can visit hospital again.”  
“Alright! Thank you very much.” Then the phone call ended.  
“Now we get back to the police station. These reporters and paparazzi still besiege the hospital?”  
“Nope, I have called the security guard. Most of them left. But I’m not sure if some of them still stay…” After finishing this sentence, the policeman widened his eyes as if he came up with something.


	4. Chapter4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all readers, I'm so so so so sorry not to update for almost 5...? month...the first semester in college looks like the big bang in the universe....apologize again(ノ‥)ノ Now my winter vacation is coming, I don't know how many of you still waiting for new chapters( it' my fault(._.`) ), I hope I can finish this story before the next semester comes.  
> Thanks you guys read my story (bowing) ( especially my poor English haha)  
> As always, please leave comments, your supports mean a lot for me , hoping you enjoy this chapter :))) Love you♡♡♡

Sunlight filtered through the window, making a gentle glow on Yuzuru’s head. He opened his eyes slightly, trembling to adjust his vision to the radiant sun. He muttered some Japanese, and then spent a few seconds to realize how this situation was.

He spent the whole night on the hospital.

He put his eye on Zhenya’s tranquil sleeping face, beaming a soft smile. Opening his phone, checking the time, however, finding dozens of messages and unanswered phone calls.  
They were from his and Zhenya’s friends, the ice show staff, his family. His eye stayed at the ice show manager’s message for a second, and then Yuzuru read his mom’s message first. The last one saying: “Brian had told us, it’s fortunate that you not get hurt. We are worried sick. Please take care of Zhenya carefully. And please take good care of yourself, too. We will leave for Japan tomorrow.”  
He replied his mom: “Thank you, mom. Make you worry, I’m sorry. I’m fine now and I had got enough sleep. I’m pretty worried about Zhenya and I decided to stay in hospital with her. Luckily, her condition at present is stable.”

He fixed her disheveled hair, and then his gaze drew down her pale face, tightly closed eyes, dry and chapped lips, and her delicate back hand with the drip needle. He frowned at her lips, and then as if he thought a good idea, he opened the drawer next the ward bathroom, and sifted through the drawer to get a cotton swab. He poured a cup of water, wetted the cotton swab, and moistened her dry lips softly. His movement was gentle and tender, nearly devout, for fear that he wake her up. He was so concentrated that he didn’t notice a nurse open the door and enter the ward to change Zhenya’s dressing.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Hanyu. I’m here to change Miss. Medvedeva’s dressing. Could you please leave the ward for a while?” The nurse said.  
Yuzuru’s hand shook slightly, and then he turned to her and said: “Okay, I’ll go to see her doctor and wait outside. Please take good care of her.” He said sincerely.  
“Thank you, and I’ll try my best to change her dressing and avoid waking her up. Don’t worry. By the way, doctor is now in his office.” The nurse smiled, and opened the door, implying him leaving the room.  
“Thank you.” He left Zhenya to the nurse. Before he left, he gave her last glimpse as if he was unwilling to leave.  
Upon leaving the ward, he received Brian’s message: “Morning Yuzu, I hope you had enough rest last night and Zhenya had no other health problems. Well, I have issued a statement to the press telling them you and Zhenya are safe and the police put every effort to catch the suspect. No privacy leak. Paparazzi had left hospital. However, you had better put on your mask if you want to leave the hospital. Would you mind go back to hotel and help pack Zhenya’s clothes? ” He sight out with relieve; he hoped that the statement would handle the media for a while.  
Should he be too careful of how he performed in media? Just because he’s a public figure, he couldn’t spend time with his friends. His friends could be the target of tabloids; whenever he gets close with a female friend, they assume she is his girlfriend. He was on the brim of breaking down. He knew he couldn’t blame all the things on the media, but he was in despair when he saw Zhenya’s tears because of the malicious presumption about their relationship.  
A few minutes later, after he came back from his thought, he replied Brian: “No problem. I’ll go back hotel to pick things up.”  
He found the doctor first, informed him that he would leave hospital for a while, and asked him and nurse look after Zhenya.  
On the road went back to the hotel, after all these messes were done and dusted, he could calmly ran through all incident and thought about the suspect’s motivation and if Zhenya had offend anyone in Japan.  
Or, if HE had done something so that the suspect took the revenge. But why she choose Zhenya instead of him?  
Suddenly, a strange and crazy feeling flashed across his mind. Before he could catch it, another voice interrupted: “Excuse me, sir. We arrived.” The car driver said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you very much.” He opened the side door as fast as he could and ran away without leaving goodbye. Well, he just got Brian’s call in time.  
He opened his cellphone, and answered the call: “Hello, Brian, I’ve just arrived. Did anyone pick up Zhenya’s stuff first?”  
“Great you come. And I have a bad news to tell you. Zhenya’s mom may not able to come Japan within a few days because her grandmother fainted after heard Zhenya’s news. Don’t worry her grandmother was fine now.”  
“Oh, that’s terrible. Does Zhenya know that?”  
“Maybe not, her phone was still left in her hotel room. Don’t tell her now, she’ll worry too much. Maybe her mother will tell her after.”  
“Okay, she needs quietly rest to recuperate. Then where could I get her staff?”  
“Oh, as for this, you could find Alina. She helped pack her clothes. I had informed her and she will bring them to the hotel lobby.”  
“Thanks Yuzu.” For his help. Brian was also pretty busy these days.  
“No problem. I’m willing to do this for Zhenya.” Yuzuru hang up the call.  
The elevator doors opened. A petite girl walked out with a travel bag; that was Alina. She saw Yuzuru once she stepped out the elevator. Handing him the bag, she asked with worried: “Is Zhenya okay? I saw the short clips on the net—well they’re now removed, she got serious hurt right? I’m so worried.” Her voice was sincerely worried and full of her care for Zhenya. There were even dark circles under her eyes. It looked like that she didn’t sleep well last night.  
“Don’t worry. Her condition is stable so far. She just needs time to recover.” Yuzuru said with a smile.  
Alina sight out with relieve, “That’s great. Yet…could I visit her?” Her voice was uncertain but begging. Yuzuru felt bad that he had to refuse her pleading. Brian and he weren’t sure if paparazzi really left or if they came to hospital again this morning. If Alina went to hospital and the camera caught her, it only added new report for this incident.   
“I’m sorry Alina…”  
“Oh please, I’ll wear mask and glasses. Other skaters also worry about her. They’re rehearsing the ice show now but the atmosphere is very heavy.”   
Oh, the ice show... well, if this tragedy hadn’t happened, Zhenya and he might have skated on the ice with laughter and happiness. They could do jump battles; they could play with friends.   
However, now, for him, they were too far to even imagine.  
Zhenya must be scared and lonely. She needed her friend’s comfort and warm hug. She must yarn for going back to the ice. Although he didn’t want admit the fact that he couldn’t replace Alina as her good friend, he had to let Alina see her because she needed her now.

“Well, if you be careful, we can go to hospital together.” Yuzuru confessed. Alina said thank you to him, and went back her room quickly to get the mask and glasses.


End file.
